The New Girl
by NightmarexKoneko
Summary: *Good morning Tokyo, The time is six thirty and the weather is.* "No one cares." I said hitting the off switch on my alarm clock roughly as I yawned. The Name is Koneko. I'm a senior at Tokyo High set to graduate in two months time. A few words to describe me? Lazy, artistic and nocturnal. This six AM shit will not be missed. *RYUSUKEXOC* May change to an M rating! summaries suck..


**Chapter 1: The new girl**

_***Good morning Tokyo, The time is six thirty and the weather is...* **_

"No one cares." I said hitting the off switch on my alarm clock roughly as I yawned. The Name is Koneko Mitsumi. I'm a senior at Tokyo High set to graduate in two months time. A few words to describe me? Lazy, artistic and nocturnal. This six AM shit will not be missed. Don't get me wrong...I didn't dislike my life..But I've always felt like something was missing, like something was right under my nose that I couldn't see. Grabbing my boombox I trudged my way to the bathroom, put on my Dying Breed CD and turned on the shower to reluctantly begin my day.

"KONEKO!" I heard from behind me.

"Hey Yamato." I yawned before turning to see the tall dark haired boy running after me. He has been my best friend for years but unlike me, Yamato was a morning person. His Green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he pushed his long black bangs from his face. "Did you study for the calculus final today?" He asked after hugging me.

I nodded as he released me and we continued walking to the bus stop.

"Well.. That makes one of us." He said forcing a smile.

"I saw that coming." I half laughed shaking my head at him.

"Hey, what do you expect? I was scoring these." He smiled cockily as he handed me a envelope.

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU GET THESE?!" I shrieked upon opening the envelope to reveal two tickets to the SOLD OUT Dying Breed show.

"I have my ways... Just don't make any plans for tonight." He grinned at me as I glomped him happily.

"This is so cool! You're the best!"

"I know." He said still grinning down at me as the bus approached.

**Later that day**

I Shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I stared at the clock for the millionth time that day. "Okay last period, only an hour left until I can go home and get ready for the best night of my life!" I leaned down on my bag as we waited for the teacher and closed my eyes.

"_**Alright guys I'd like to introduce someone very special to me." Eddie said after finishing their opening song. "She's been with us for a while now and she's our new female vocalist so make some fucking noise for Koneko Mitsumi!" He said pointing to the corner stage where I made my way over to him. The crowd roared as I ran out and wrapped my arms around Eddie tightly before thanking them. "Who's ready to rock?!" I yelled before the crowd cheered "Koneko! Koneko! Koneko!"**_

"Earth to Koneko." I heard snapping back to reality as my teacher stood only a few feet from my face.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"You should get your head out of the clouds. The test started fifteen minutes ago." He said sternly handing me a thick booklet. "You have thirty minutes to finish."

I sighed heavily and began.

"That was tough." I thought to myself after handing the finished booklet in and walking out the door where Yamato was waiting patiently for me.

"You ready?" He asked

"Fuck yes!" I said pulling him out the front door of the school toward the buses.

The bus ride luckily didn't take to long and we were back at my house by three.

"Ugh I don't know what to wear!" I Whined as I dug through my closet. Yamato laughed from my bed. He had already changed into a pair of black jeans and a Dying Breed shirt.

"Laugh all you want Yamato. It's easier for guys to pick out clothes." I Snapped

"Aha! This works." I said happily putting aside a black mini skirt and a black and white striped tank top. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of fishnet tights and ran to the bathroom to change and get ready.

"How do I look?" I asked as I walked back into the room.

Yamato's jaw dropped slightly as he just nodded in response.

"I'll take that as good." I laughed and put on my boots and leather jacket.

We arrived two hours before the show yet there was still a line around the building.

"Why am I not surprised?" I Sighed.

"Well it is a sold out show.." Yamato smirked as he lit a cigarette.

"I guess so."

Two cold hours passed when we were finally the next ones in the security check area. "I'm so excited!" I grinned as I waited for Yamato to finish being pat down. We actually had some pretty decent seats we were in the fourth row of the club and could see everything perfectly. The roadies began to check the instruments and everyone around us began to cheer. Soon Eddie appeared center stage. The crowd roared loudly and a few women screamed "We love you Eddie."

"Thanks for coming everyone! I'd like to introduce you to our opening band for tonight." Eddie said as a young looking man with long black hair approached him.

"This is my good friend Ryusuke Minami. Make some noise for him and his band Beck!"

the rest of the band began to come out from back stage and grab their instruments on Eddie's que.

Ryusuke grabbed his guitar and moved to the side as a man with curly black hair stood center stage in front of the microphone. The lights began to flash and smoke shot out across the floor of the stage. "I'm Chiba and this is Spice! Of! Life!" He said as they began to play.

The bass was loud and shook my chest as the tall shirtless blonde played the intro.

"The backbone, The killzone, Is on top of ya, And you'll regret  
You come and ya go in to our arena  
Gather round the sound like you been supinad  
No control of what you roll,  
Its like sneakers to the soul.  
Go stage dive, fall into better bar!  
The mind blower, a sunny sweat shower,  
Show me your super power,  
I show you mine at last  
So when you're waiting us out for the show,  
Step it back, cause that typhoon I packed will explode!"

I danced to the song with Yamato. "Wow they're actually pretty good!" I laughed before cheering them on.

"Blow your mind, scream and sweat  
Blow your mind, scream and sweat  
Fall into the arms, ride for your life  
Fly on the people, ride on the people  
Fall into their arms, ride for your life  
Fly on the people, ride on the people  
Yeah! Take a ride!  
Yeah! For your life!

BECK!"

About half way through the man Eddie had introduced began to play a solo. Closing his eyes, his finger moved fast and expertly. As he played and I was almost mesmerized by the sound emitting from his amp. He was perfect. I sighed in protest when the solo was over.

"Whats wrong? Not getting starstruck are you?" Yamato teased as he poked my side.

"No! That was just an awesome solo that's all." I lied.

Upon finishing their set the crowd began to chant "Beck" The band bowed and left the stage one by one. "Thank you! You got a while before Dying Breed is up. We'll be selling CD's and doing signing near the refreshments!" The Shorter haired guitarist said as he waved and the lights came back on.

"Let's go grab one!" I said pulling Yamato out of our row and toward the front of the venue.

We were one of the last ones in line to buy our autographed CD's. Finally it was our turn. I shook all their hands as the rest of the band introduced themselves before signing the CD. Smiling ear to ear I put the album in my bag when out of nowhere Ryusuke's phone rang. "This will only be a minute he said to the couple behind us before making his way out the front door.

"You guys were awesome! See you at your next show!" I said thanking them before heading to get some soda with Yamato.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the can. Wait here." Yamato said and took off.

"I wonder.." I thought making my way outside.

Just as I thought Ryusuke was outside still on the phone.

"Look... someone just came outside. I'll deal with it later." He said hanging up and shoving his phone back into his pocket. I leaned against the building and lit a cigarette to pretend I didn't come outside to eavesdrop. Ryusuke looked at me and smiled. "Hey you're the girl from just now at our CD stand."

I blushed and nodded slightly. "I'm Koneko."

"Thanks for the support." He smiled at me.

He was now standing right in front of me looking down at my flushed face.

"She's so cute." He thought to himself before taking a sharpie out of his pocket.

"let me see your hand." He smirked

I did as he asked and he began to jot some numbers down.

"Text me sometime." He said winking at me before going back inside.

My stomach flipped as I re read the numbers over and over again after adding them to my phone's contacts. "Did that just happen? A super hot guitarist just gave me his number..."

I was so shocked, I was a short five feet four inches and thin with long blonde hair and I was average looking so I haven't got the slightest clue to why he would have been interested in me. After a quick google search and talking to the people outside I found out that Beck was pretty well known and even played at grateful sound the year before. "I'm so stupid how did I not hear of them before tonight?"

"There you are." Yamato called from the door way. "They just announced that Dying Breed is on in five minutes. Let's head back to our seats. Still speechless, I followed him.

Dying breed put on an amazing show I almost lost it when Eddie did a stage dive right into the crowd and made his way back to us. I touched his arms and my stomach fluttered again.

"You've all been such an awesome crowd, We'll finish up with moon on the water!" Eddie said as he began to play. Everyone's lighters went up and they began to sing.

"Full moon sways

gently in the night on one fine day

on my way

looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

slowly on the surface of the lake

you were there

smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool

I don't know bout' tomorrow

What it's like to be

I was sure

Couldn't let myself go

even though I feel

the end."

"I love this song so much." I sighed happily

A perfect end to a perfect night.

Yamato walked me home singing Dying Breed songs and strumming air guitar.

"That was amazing Yamato, Thank you." I said hugging him when we reached my house.

"Anything for my best bud." He smirked

"Goodnight." I smiled at him as I shut the door.

I threw my clothes on the floor and put on a pair of pajama pants and a tshirt and plopped down on my bed. "I wonder what Ryusuke is doing." I thought pulling out my cell phone.

"Hey, it's Koneko from earlier. I just remembered I never gave you my number so here it is. :)"

"Hey cutie."

I flushed at his response.

"It was such an amazing show tonight. Your band is awesome."

"Haha thanks the guys will love to hear that."

"Your flyer says that Beck is a local band. Are you guys from around Tokyo?"

"Yes actually I was about to ask you if you lived around here. I suppose great minds think alike ;p"

"I suppose so. It was awesome meeting you today. You seem really cool."

"Would you like to come to hang with me and the guys sometime?"

My heart stopped when I got his message asking to see me again. Of course I wanted to...But how do I not come off as some lame fangirl.

"Sounds like a plan :)"

That worked.

"Cool I'll meet you at the club we played at tomorrow around noon. I know a great place to get lunch. It's on me. G'night"

"Can't wait."

I answered but in reality my nerves were going crazy. "I just got asked out by someone who is practically famous! Someone who knows Eddie!" I squeaked.

"I wouldn't be sleeping that night."


End file.
